Folha Escrita
by Lourd
Summary: Até que ponto pode chegar o amor de uma leitora por um personagem? Shortfic escrita em homenagem à querida Myri, como resposta a um delicioso desafio proposto por ela no Tolkien Group!


As pontas dos dedos da leitora acariavam a folha escrita. Ao ritmo que a cena seguia, seu herói não teria muitas chances. Forte, íntegro, cheio de boas intenções, após haver sucumbido à tentação que já pervertera a tantos, buscava pelo caminho de volta. Arrependido das ações impensadas, desejava honrar a casa dos regentes.

Ela ergueu os olhos por um momento em direção à estante em frente à cama. Dezenas de livros, e de vidas, com quem compartilhara suas emoções por anos a fio. Praticamente todos portadores da mesma fragilidade: entregavam-se a quem não merecia. Suspirou, compreendendo que não poderia culpá-los. Fora ela quem escolhera, um a um, os volumes que preenchiam as prateleiras. Sorria e chorava ao lado de seus heróis. Conversava com eles. Aconselhava-os, todavia, surdos a sua voz, um após o outro, seguiam o destinho trágico que o autor lhes traçara.

A mão da leitora, por fim, executou o movimento e a página foi passada. Mais uma carícia do que um ato puramente mecânico. Os dedos tocavam as folhas desejando alcançar o personagem. Porém, antes de iniciar a leitura, algo a deteve. _'E se ele morrer?'_, refletiu apercebendo-se das poucas folhas que restavam para que o fim da história a alcançasse. Tal pensamento levou-a ao desespero e ao ato impensado de fechar as páginas violentamente.

'_Hoje, não. Pelo menos por essa noite ainda viverás!'_, concluiu depositando o objeto de sua leitura sobre o criado mudo e buscando pelas cobertas. Todavia, ao esticar a mão a fim de apagar o abaju, os dedos não resistiram em acariciar novamente o livro._' E por essa noite, te manterei junto ao peito'_, pensou antes de apagar a luz e abraçar o seu herói ternamente.

A leitora adormeceu, aconchegando-se, de tempos em tempos, junto ao livro. A madrugada fria lhe trazia, calafrios cada vez mais fortes. Uma estranha sensação invadiu seu sono, contudo, não fora o suficiente para despertá-la. Sentia uma presença em seu quarto. Não sabia como explicar, nem para si mesma. Não estava acordada, porém, tinha consciência do que acontecia ao seu redor.

O homem de Gondor acercou-se de seu leito, ajoelhando de forma a fitar sua leitora bem de perto. Com as costas dos dedos, acariciou a face adormecida, despertando a moça. A mão masculina aproximou-se das cobertas, movendo o lençol de forma a expor a mão que agarrava desesperadamente o livro e os dedos dele tocaram a capa, antes de susurrar sua súplica.

'_Por que não me deixa morrer?'_

Sem saber se sonhava ou não, a leitora simplesmente entregou-se aquele diálogo encantado.

'_Não posso',_ sussurrou em resposta _'simplesmente não consido!'_

'_Preciso seguir meu caminho!'_

'_E quanto aos que esperam por você?'_

O homem de Gondor baixou um pouco os olhos, antes de responder.

'_Eles também seguirão. O mal que fiz precisa ser reparado, ainda que me custe a morrer com honra a viver sem ela.'_

Os olhos da leitora marejaram.

'_Não é justo!'_

'_Não cabe a nós decidir o que é justo. Tal cabe a Ilúvatar, cujos designios e sabedoria somos incapazes de alcançar.'_

' _Meu coração não aceita! Não pode me deixar!'_

O homem de Gondor piscou, percebendo algo mais por trás daquela atitude. Os olhos masculinos mergulhando nos dela, buscando pelo sentimento mal-disfarçado. Um sorriso querendo se formar em seus lábios.

'_Deixá-la?'_

A leitora corou, sem conseguir responder à pergunta, tão simples quanto comprometedora.

'_Então teme me perder?'_, indagou passando a ponta dos dedos pelos lábios femininos. Ela assentiu.

'_Já vi muitas desejarem minha vitória, porém, era a compaixão que as guiava. Não é esse o seu caso?'_

A leitora abriu os lábios, em busca da resposta solicitada, todavia, tudo o que conseguia era pensar no calor da respiração dele a atingir-lhe o rosto. O homem de Gondor prosseguiu, procurando dar forma à suspeita que brotara em seu coração.

'_Não está apenas com pena de mim, está?'_

Sem conseguir responder, ela voltou-se, dando as costas àquela aparição literária, tentando se covencer de que era apenas um sonho.

O homem de Gondor liberou o sorriso que detera até aquele instante.

'_Não vai conseguir fugir de mim. Sei que não resistirá a ler as próximas páginas. Lá estarei esperando por você.'_

A mão masculina se aproximou das mechas de cabelo desalinhadas, retribuindo as carícias que ele tanto recebera desde que ela começara a ler aquele livro.

* * *

A leitora deu longas voltas na noite seguinte. Deixara o livro bem guardado em uma gaveta dentro do guarda-roupa, com o intento de que dele se esquecesse. Ocupou-se de todas as formas, retardando a hora de dormir. Contudo, quando já passava da meia-noite, o desejo incontido em seu coração a venceu e ela caminhou em direção ao móvel.

'_Se é o que quer',_disse ao personagem enquanto abria a gaveta,_ 'se é a morte que deseja, não serei eu a me colocar em seu caminho.'_

Sentou-se resoluta na cama, apoiando as costa à cabeceira e foleando viloentamente as páginas. Contudo, à medida que se aproximava do ponto por ela buscado, a velocidade dos dedos diminuia e a hesitação voltava a se fazer presente. Decidira reler a última página, a fim de recuperar o fio da meada.

O homem de Gondor lutava bravamente, defendendo aqueles que não podiam se defender. Os olhos da leitora percorriam a palavras escrita e as letras se transmutavam em imagens. A fisionomia dele tomou lugar em sua mente. Boromir pareceu perceber o momento em que ela retomara a leitura, dirigindo-lhe um sorriso discreto.

'_Eu já tinha matado este aqui',_comentou, '_não adianta retardar o inevitável'._

'_Cale-se',_ disse ela ao personagem insolente,_ 'agora vai querer comandar minha leitura, capitão de Gondor? Irei ler e reler os trechos que desejar!'_

Boromir sorriu ainda mais, encantado com a leitora que o conquistara.

A medida que a batalha avançava, as chances dele minguavam cada vez mais. Os Uruk-hais eram muitos e a ajuda tardava a chegar. Os pequenos, tampouco, poderiam se opor a eles. Quando a primeira flecha atingiu Boromir, ela fechou o livro, guardando-o embaixo do travesseiro e deixando a cama.

A madrugada era fria, porém, os tremores que sentia tinham outra origem, que não o clima imprevisível daquela cidade. A leitora aproximou-se da janela, abraçando-se. As poucas luzes acesas denunciavam que uma pequena parte dos outros moradores, seus vizinhos, ainda se entretinham com algum telejornal, filme ou buscavam aplacar sua solidão em alguma rede social. Bem poucos, como ela, talvez estivessem na companhia de algum livro.

Tão distraída estava por seus pensamentos, que não percebeu quando ele se acercou. As mãos do homem de Gondor pousaram em sua cintura, trazendo-lhe o calor pelo qual seu corpo ansiava. Antes que a leitora tivesse coragem de olhar para trás, sentiu o hálito morto se aproximar de seu rosto.

'_Eu sabia que viria',_ disse Boromir, '_e que bom que veio.'_

A declaração inesperada a surpreendeu de tal forma que ela não resistiu em se voltar em direção a ele. E o que viu em seus olhos a deixou trêmula por dentro. O guerreiro de Gondor havia se despido de sua fortaleza e a figura que a leitora tinha diante de si mais se assemelha a um menino em busca de abrigo para seu cansaço. Ela baixou os olhos e viu o sangue que escorria do ombro.

'_Está ferido!'_, disse, pondo a mão por cima do machucado.

'_Não é nada,'_ ele respondeu colocando sua mão por cima da dela_ 'em breve tudo estará terminado.'_

A leitora sentiu o peito arfar e o queixo tremer. Nos olhos do homem de Gondor ela lia algo que não percebera na noite anterior. E as palavras que se seguiram apenas confirmaram as suspeitas dela.

'_Retome a leitura e não pare'_, suplicou,_ 'leia rápido, acabe logo com essa agonia.'_

'_Está com medo?'_, indagou, constatando o óbvio.

'_Que guerreiro não estaria?'_

Seguindo seus instintos e o que lhe ditava seu coração, a leitora ergueu a mão acariciando os cabelos em desalinho e a face cansada do guerreiro de Gondor.

Boromir segurou a mão dela trazendo-a em direção a seus lábios e depositando um beijo desesperado. Nunca em todos aqueles anos alguém o havia querido tanto a ponto de fazê-lo transcender a folha escrita.

A leitora baixou os olhos, compreendendo de uma vez por todas a necessidade que se lhe impunha. A história precisava ser lida. Ergueu os olhos e ele não estava mais lá. Ela viu por sobre a cama o livro aberto na página precisa. '_Eu o havia deixado embaixo do travesseiro'_, pensou consigo mesma. '_Boromir...'_, sussurrou o nome do guerreiro de Gondor.

A leitora aproximou-se, tomando o livro nas mãos trêmulas. Sentou-se apoiando novamente as costas na cabeceira. À medida que a leitura prosseguia, mais flechas eram cravadas no peito de seu herói e as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto feminino. Quando o guerreiro de Gondor não mais resistiu aos golpes e se ajoelhou, o comandante dos Uruks se aproximou a fim de dar o último golpe. Contudo, uma última intervenção fora reservada por Ilúvatar, que não permitiria que aquele valoroso filho da Cidade Branca sucumbisse daquela forma.

Aragorn conseguira finalmente romper o cerco dos servos do escuro e se interpôs entre Boromir e seu algoz. E o feridoCapitão de Gondor presenciou o futuro rei dos homens dar um fim à criatura das trevas. Após cumprir o seu papel, o guardião aproximou-se do guerreiro, garantindo-lhe que mantivera sua honra e dissipando os últimos temores de Boromir. Este, prestara aquele que assumira como seu rei um último juramento de lealdade. O guerreiro ergueu os olhos para o céu, vislumbrando aquela que derramava lágrimas por ele.

'_Adeus...'_, pronunciou a leitora, sem conseguir ouvir a própria voz.

Boromir fechou os olhos.

As páginas do livro permaneceram abertas por um bom tempo. A leitora não encontrava em si a coragem de cerrá-las. Seria como depositar a última pá de terra por sobre o túmulo de Boromir e não havia nela coragem suficiente para tal.

O barulho da porta do quarto se abrindo chamou a atenção dela, que ergueu os olhos a fim de contemplar quem adentrava o cômodo. Ela morava sozinha. As lágrimas, aos poucos, deram lugar ao sorriso e o livro finalmente pode ser fechado.


End file.
